


Confessing a hard thing

by randomlilthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cuties, Dorks, First Crush, Fluff, Jean rambles when he's flustered, Love Confessions, M/M, and is a huge dork with jean, and my marco baby is alive, jean being a dork, where there is no titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings





	Confessing a hard thing

Crunching the envelope in his hands, Jean bit on his lips. He could bet his lunch that Jeager was laughing at him and making all kinds of rumors about him right this minute.

But right now, his heart was racing and he could swear that his cheeks were burning. Jaeger was the least of his concern. He didn't want to be known as a coward but... But... But he couldn't go through with this. This was making him jittery and a blushing fool. Jean was not pleased with this. Banging his head against the metal lockers, he started to groan, regretting his decision to clench his fists as the envelope was now crumbled and unworthy.

The object of his frustration had just entered the room and was making his way towards the row of lockers Jean was still banging his head at.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Jean was starting to think that he was an idiot when a hand touched his shoulder had startled him. His body jerked and he was ready to brush the hand off thinking that it was Eren but the voice made him stop.

"Jean... Are you feeling alright?"

Choking on his voice, his hand tightened on the envelope and he pressed his head hard against the metal lockers. His face had just gotten hotter the minute he heard Marco's voice. But the hand that was on his shoulder and reached forward touching his cheek.

"Your face is red... Are you having a fever...?"

Jean shook his head.

"Jean..." Marco's voice was pleading and he could hear his heartbeat echoing. Sighing, he finally pulled away and prayed his blush had left his cheeks.

"It's nothing." The taller male had worry etched over his features and was frowning a little. Jean tried mumbling a little but the words wouldn't come out. This was it. He was going to known as a coward. The crushed paper still held tight in his palm. As his hand crunched the paper again, Marco's eyes travelled towards the sound of the crushing paper. For a moment, Jean thought he saw a look of disappointment before Marco looked up at him with a smile again.

"Another love letter?" Hearing Marco's words, he looked down and immediately stuffed the envelope into his pocket. "No. It's just... Dumb."

Marco chuckled and touched Jean on his shoulder again. "I bet it's not. Maybe you could get a cute girlfriend, Jean." The freckled face looked again and the hand slipped down before Jean could react.

This was frustating.

"I'm just gonna... Grab my stuff." Marco was turning to leave and he was losing his chance of doing what he wanted to do. Jean strugged with himself before he reached his hand out, circling his fingers around Marco's wrist. He did not argue with himself for weeks to end up being a stupid coward.

"I don't want a cute girlfriend, Marco."

Blinking, his best friend turned back and stared at Jean's hand. "Do you want... A pretty girlfriend then, Jean? You know, you shouldn't set your standards-..."

His words cut short by Jean's sudden outburst. "I want you." And Jean ended his sentence with a groan. "God damnit, Marco. I don't want a cute girlfriend because the one I like is you. You and your stupid freckled face." By this point, Jean was rambling and he wasn't looking at Marco, who was staring in shock but his lips were starting to curl into a smile.

"You and dorky love for flowers. You and your annoying singing..." Marco started to chuckle. "What?! Why are you laughing? It's not... Wait... You're laughing..." Jean finally looked into dark eyes and realised that his friend wasn't angry or disgusted like he thought that he might be. Instead the freckled face was laughing and maybe tearing at the same time.

"Marco...?"

"Idiot." Then Jean felt a tug to his hand and he fell forward into an embrace. His cheeks were burning as he was pressed against Marco's teeshirt. He couldn't believe it. Marco was hugging him tight.

"Idiot... I thought you were only into girls?"

"Shut up, Freckles." He stayed where he was and smiled as he listened to Marco chuckle and sniffle.


End file.
